Various drilling or tapping machines have been proposed for hot tapping into pressurised mains. Typically, such tapping is accomplished by drilling into the main through a valve attached to the main. The valve may be directly attached, as by welding or clamping, or it may be mounted or attached using a stand pipe or branch pipe extending from the main. The valve minimises the amount of fluid that leaks or issues from the main when the drill penetrates the wall of the main.
This invention relates to a tapping or drilling machine and relates particularly to a machine adapted to tap or drill into a water or gas main or pipeline, a sewer, a vessel or other structure.
It is often necessary to tap or drill into a water or gas main while the main is in use. Such live or “hot” tapping of pressurised mains, particularly water mains, requires the use of a tapping machine engaged with the main.
Various drilling or tapping machines have been proposed for hot tapping into pressurised mains. Typically, such tapping is accomplished by drilling into the main through a valve attached to the main. The valve may be directly attached, as by welding or clamping, or it may be mounted on attached using a stand pipe or branch pipe extending from the main. The valve minimises the amount of fluid that leaks or issues from the main when the drill penetrates the wall of the main.
Because main, or pipeline, drilling or tapping often occurs in excavations made to expose the pipeline or main, minimising the extent of excavation required for a tapping process will substantially reduce the overall cost.